Daddy? (YuTen Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Ten tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi extra manis. Ada apa sebenarnya? / A NCT Fanfiction with Yuta x Ten aka YuTen Couple / [!] Warning inside. Tags: Yuta, Ten, Chittapon, Nakamoto Yuta, NCT 127, NCT U, NCT


**A NCT Fiction.**

" **Daddy!"**

 **Nakamoto Yuta x Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

.

.

.

"Daddy, apa daddy sudah selesai mandi?" Sebuah suara imut merasuk paksa pada pendengaran seorang pemuda Jepang bermarga Nakamoto. Rasanya ia belum sampai 5 menit memasuki kamar mandi, dan suara imut itu sudah memanggil-manggil dirinya lagi.

"Daddy, cepatlah keluar dari kamar mandi. Kenapa mandinya lama sekali? Aku rindu." Dan lagi, kalimat yang lambat laun terdengar seperti rengekan tersebut berhasil menggoyah pertahanan seorang Nakamoto Yuta.

Tak perlu lama, sosok tampan yang di panggil daddy tadi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh _topless_ dan bagian bawah yang hanya tertutup celana boxer berwarna hitam.

"Daddy!" Pekikan senang meluncur dari sosok manis yang sedari tadi nampak kebosanan menunggu pemuda jepang yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu mandi. Tanpa basa-basi, menerjang tubuh basah milik sang ' _daddy_ ' tanpa ragu.

"Hey, baby, badan daddy masih basah. Biarkan daddy keringkan dulu oke?" Pinta yang lebih tua dengan nada lembut. Si manis mengangguk patuh walau dengan wajah cemberut karena acara pelukannya di lepas secara paksa.

Oh iya, sampai lupa. Perkenalkan, si tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tadi bernama Nakamoto Yuta. Dan si manis yang tanpa hentinya memanggil sang pemuda kebangsaan jepang tadi dengan panggilan 'daddy' adalah Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul, atau singkatnya mari kita panggil saja ia Ten.

Ngomong-ngomong, keduanya baru saja resmi berpacaran seminggu lalu. Dan entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja hari ini Ten berubah menjadi lebih kekanakkan dari biasanya dan memanggil Yuta dengan sebutan 'Daddy'. Selain itu ia meminta Yuta untuk memanggilnya 'Baby'.

Heran? Mungkin iya, tapi bagaimana pun, Yuta tetap menyukainya. Ia selalu menyukai semua yang ada pada di diri si manis dari Thailand tersebut. Senyumannya, tingkah imutnya, terlebih lagi pada bibir plum yang selalu saja menggoda untuk di kecup dan lumat. Okay, itu hanyalah satu dari ribuan fikiran mesum seorang Nakamoto Yuta.

"Daddy! Apa Ten terlihat imut dengan ini?" Tanya si manis sembari memamerkan senyum lebar. Ia memakai _collar_ dan bando kucing berwarna hitam yang begitu kontras di kulit putih mulusnya. Mari ingatkan pemuda Jepang kita untuk segera sadar sebelum mencoba mencoreng kepolosan milik Ten.

"Daddy, kenapa Daddy diam saja? Ten tidak imut ya?" Si manis menunjukan ekspresi murung dengan bibir terpout sempurna. Mungkin Tuhan sedang ingin menguji pemuda bermarga Nakamoto tersebut. Bohong jika Yuta bilang bahwa ia tidak 'tertarik' melihat penampilan kekasihnya saat ini. Menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan nama, ekspresi kecewa yang imut, dan lagi suara manjanya. Yuta tidak tahu apakah kekasihnya ini anugerah atau cobaan. Tapi demi kerang ajaib yang di puja Spongebob, Ten amat—sangat menggoda imannya.

"Ah, baby Ten tentu saja imut. Maaf, daddy hanya terlalu terpesona." Jawab Yuta. Senyuman si manis yang hilang kembali mengembang mengembang.

"Daddy yang terbaik!" Pekiknya dengan suara ceria. Dan sepertinya Yuta baru sadar, bahwa kekasih manisnya ini hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru langit kebesaran yang ia ketahui bahwa itu miliknya. Kaki mulus nan jenjang miliknya terekspose sampai ke paha. Pemandangan yang membuat _Little_ _Nakamoto_ yang tertidur lelap, terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Daddy, Ten mau bermanja-manja dengan daddy. Boleh Ten minta pangku?" Pinta yang lebih muda dengan _puppy_ _eyes_. Tidak mungkin bagi Yuta untuk berkata 'tidak' bukan? Ia menghempas bokongnya pada sofa kamar lalu menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan si manis untuk duduk diatas pahanya. Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang belum berpakaian, toh di dekat Ten saja ia sudah merasa hangat.

Ten memanglah memiliki sikap yang menyebalkan, Yuta mengakui itu. Tapi jika sudah dihadapannya, ia hanya akan bersikap seperti anak kucing yang minta dimanjakan. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

Geraman pelan terdengar dari sang pemuda Jepang. Ten kini duduk di pangkuannya. Tidak, itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Yang jadi masalah, ia duduk tepat diatas adik kecilnya yang sedang setengah ereksi dan tidak berhenti bergerak sedari tadi.

"Baby, tolong jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Pinta Yuta dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia bisa gila jika butt kenyal kekasihnya itu terus saja bergerak di atas ereksinya.

"Ten cuma mau mencari posisi nyaman." Jawab si manis polos. Lengannya kini mengalung di leher Yuta dengan manja. Kepalanya bersandar di dada kekasihnya.

"Daddy, apa daddy sayang pada Ten?" Yuta mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ranum kekasihnya. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mana mungkin ia menjadikan Ten kekasihnya jika tidak sayang, kan?

"Tentu saja. Daddy sangat menyayangi baby Ten." Si manis mendongak, menatap manik sang dominan yang kelam dan tenang.

"Tapi... Daddy dekat sekali dengan Winwin. Daddy juga pernah bilang daddy mencintai Winwin di Vlive. Ten takut, nanti daddy jadi suka Winwin dan meninggalkan Ten." Waktu tiba-tiba saja terasa berhenti berjalan bagi Yuta. Mungkinkah ini yang menyebabkan Ten berperilaku tidak biasa? Dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa candaannya pada Winwin ditanggapi serius oleh Ten.

"Baby, dengar. Daddy hanya menyanyangi baby Ten seorang. Daddy dan Winwin hanya seperti kakak dan adik. Maaf kalau perkataan daddy sempat membuatmu tak nyaman. Tapi sungguh, yang daddy sayangi hanya baby Ten seorang." Wajah si manis merona. Dengan cepat ia merubah posisi duduknya dari menyamping hingga kini berhadapan dengan Yuta. Cobaan bagi Yuta karena dengan sialnya —namun menyenangkan— butt kenyal kekasihnya itu kembali menggesek kebanggaannya.

"Ten sayang Daddy!" Ia memeluk tubuh pemuda di hadapannya erat. Kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang sang kekasih seperti koala. Yuta hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut si manis dengan sayang. Matanya kini tertuju pada paha mulus milik Ten yang hampir terekspose sepenuhnya. Kalau bukan karena tekadnya tentang 'takkan menyerang Ten sebelum Ten siap', mungkin kini ia sudah menggagahi pemuda Thailand tersebut di ronde kedua.

"Ah, Ten mau bertanya. Apakah daddy lebih suka dengan Ten hari ini? Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyunnie bilang, daddy akan suka jika Ten seperti ini." Terjawablah sudah pertanyaan dalam benak Yuta. Jadi rupanya ' _the_ _pervert_ _couple_ ' telah meracuni otak Tennya yang polos.

"Suka sayang. Tapi, kalau begini terus— nanti daddy tidak tahan." Kepala si manis memiring, tatapan bingung nan imut dilayangkan pada yang lebih tua.

"Tidak tahan apanya? Ten tidak mengerti." Sembari kembali bergerak menyamankan duduknya, Yuta lagi-lagi menggeram pelan.

"Daddy, kenapa ini jadi begitu keras? Ini menggangguk Ten duduk." Dan secara tiba-tiba Ten menekan-nekan ereksi milik sang dominan dengan bergerak naik turun diatasnya. Ini sudah di batas kendali. Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian tercetak pada paras sang pemuda jepang.

"Ia jadi keras karena mu. Dan itu juga menganggu daddy. Jadi, baby Ten lah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Baby tidak mau daddy merasa terganggu bukan?" Ten menggeleng cepat.

"Ten tidak mau! Kalau begitu Ten harus apa daddy? Ten akan lakukan apapun untuk daddy!"

"Apapun?" Si manis mengangguk mantap. Membuat seringaian sang dominan bertambah lebar. Masa bodoh dengan prinsip lamanya, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah kehangatan dari kekasih manisnya ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita main _**rodeo**_. Tapi, Ten yang daddy tunggangi. Oke?"

 **KKEUT!**

 _ **APAAN NIH? ntahlah yang jelas saya lagi mabok YuWin/? Tapi saya tidak mau keluar dari kapal YuTen. Jadilah FF ini menganu seperti ini/?**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari cerita temen RP saya yang salah satu RP Yuta yang cerita soal Jaehyunnya yang polos/? Tapi berhubung saya YuTen Shipper, Jaehyunnya saya ganti/? Miyanek hajima El! Wkwk**_

 _ **Udah deh kebanyakan cuap-cuap. Sequel NC? Mungkin kalo sanggup/? Hehe.**_

 _ **And then, mind to review my beloved reader?**_


End file.
